


Eloquence

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Mouth Kink, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's quite the orator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloquence

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble, written more or less on the spur of the moment to amuse myself. Two hundred words on the nose. I kind of expected it to be smuttier. *sigh*

[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/mome_awards/)

Viggo had quite the mouth on him.

Sometimes he drove Sean to distraction, engaging in furious debates, worrying points like a dog with a bone, then smiling and shrugging when challenged, murmuring how _it wasn't that important, not important, not really._

Sometimes he made Sean laugh until his sides hurt, breath hitching in his throat, eyes watering as his cacophony mixed with Viggo's eager words tumbling one over another.

Sometimes he made Sean think, left him turning ideas over in his mind long into the night, long after Viggo'd spoken his final soft, slow syllable, drained the last dregs of beer and hit the sack.

Sometimes he left Sean speechless, struck dumb by the depth of feeling, of meaning he could convey in a single affectionate word.

Yes, Viggo had quite the mouth.

But despite his way with words, there was one thing that talented mouth was best at, one thing that drew low, shuddering groans from Sean's chest without fail.

_Sean moaned, fingers reaching, tracing lips stretched over skin, sliding, curving, swallowing._

Yes indeed, Viggo was blessed with a talented mouth. And Sean -- lucky, lucky Sean -- was more than blessed to be on the receiving end of his orations.


End file.
